LunarClan's Return
by bex.kazul
Summary: LunarClan was once viewed as one of the most esteemed clans in the forest. However, ShatteredClan was formed, wiping all clans from the forest without remorse or pity. Ravenstar survives with her deputy Barkhide, and the beautiful she-cat Mintleaf. Together, they take in a kittypet named Jack in hopes of reviving their fallen clan through whatever means necessary. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The night sky seemed almost black due to the cloud cover obscuring the moonlight and the warmth of the stars. A heavy stench of death hung in the stale air.  
On the peak of a high boulder a dark tabby cat sat with her shoulders hunched, her head lowered. Her green eyes were dull as she stared at her paws.  
She was soon joined by a grey, lightly speckled she cat, her frame lean, her usually beautifully fluffed tail stiff with grime and blood.

"I have taken the count, Ravenstar," the grey cat meowed quietly, sitting beside the tabby. "Over two-score cats lay slain on our territory."

"Are there any survivors?" Ravenstar asked, her tone low. "Could you find anyone else from our clan?" The grey she cat shook her head slowly, and Ravenstar's eyes closed as she exhaled deeply. "Then it is the end of a chapter for LunarClan, Mintleaf," she said, her voice laden with grief.

"What are we going to do?" Mintleaf mewed, looking at the carnage below. Several bodies of cats from both sides of the battle were strewn about, their faces pulled back in ugly snarls even in death. Blood soaked the ground.

"You and I shall leave this desolate place," Ravenstar said, standing up slowly. "We will find a new place to call our own... I am still a leader, and I will lead you, Mintleaf, to a new start somewhere better," she said. She suddenly flicked her ear, her fur raising anxiously as pawsteps could be heard squelching through the blood. A hacking cough was heard, and a light brown maine coone cat stumbled into Ravenstar and Mintleaf's vision.

"Oh, StarClan, Barkhide!" Mintleaf exclaimed, leaping down with a squishing sound. Blood splattered on her creamy paws as she hurried over to the injured tom.

"You're hurt! Quickly, now, let's get you over to the High Rock."

"I'm fine," the tom growled lightly, hacking again. A large gash stretched across his shoulder, running down his chest. Blood oozed from the wound. "Takes more than a damn ShatteredClan cat to bring me down, miss Mintleaf. You ought to know that."

"That wound looks nasty though, my brave warrior," Ravenstar meowed gently, coming to Mintleaf's side. "I assumed you dead, Barkhide. I've never been happier to see your face."

"Glad to see you safe as well, Ravenstar," Barkhide bowed his head slightly, his voice hoarse. "I thought all would be lost for LunarClan, but I had forgotten of your lives... Did you lose many?" he asked, his tone softening somewhat.

"Only one," Ravenstar assured him, her tail standing erect as she spoke.

"You came out of this lucky, then," Barkhide meowed gruffly, gazing at the bodies around them. "Luckier than our clan mates and a majority of those ShatteredClan bastards."

"Our clan mates..." Mintleaf mewed, her voice catching in a choking sound as she looked around.

"LunarClan still survives with us three," Ravenstar meowed tartly, regaining her composure as a leader swiftly. "Come now... Let us begin our journey to begin anew."

The three cats padded off into the night, leaving the traumatic scene behind them.  
As she walked, Ravenstar's eyes hardened, narrowed into slits, and her fur bristled uncomfortably.  
"ShatteredClan will pay."

-

The moonlight faded as clouds obscured the sky. A warm wind brushed through the trees, making the leaves whisper to one another softly. The rain was coming.

Down below on the forest floor, a small shadow crept through the undergrowth with anxious, blundering steps. Twigs could be heard snapping audibly in the quiet before the storm, and the crunching of dead leaves seemed earsplitting in the silent moments.

A black and white tom cat, his frame noticeably thin from lack of food, stopped momentarily, his ears swiveling back and forth.

"Where have I ended up now?" he muttered to himself crisply, though his eyes remained wide and nervous. His thick tail tip flicked rapidly. He paused for a second to lick the dirt and grime from his white paws, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Ridiculous that I should have to put up with this," he said quietly. "I don't deserve to be wandering alone in these woods when I had a perfectly comfortable bed in my home."

Indeed, this cat had once lived the life of cream and honey in his human abode. He had never known the feeling of true hunger, and had never known what it felt like to sleep out in the colder weather. However, though try as a cat might to ignore the ways of the humans, the same terribly anxious words kept coming into his home;

"The Great Depression. That's what they're calling it."

He had brushed it off at first, but even he couldn't deny the changes that were happening around him. His human's expensive, priceless items scattered and stuffed in the home began to disappear one by one. Even the cloth they wore on their bodies started to look ragged and unkempt. His meals were no longer scheduled and prompt. They happened if there was a mouthful of meat to spare. One morning, when the cat awoke, he had discovered his home had gone silent. The humans had left, and they had abandoned him to the now ruined house. Alone, cold, and hungry, the tom cat realized there was nothing left for him there.

So he left.

He placed his paw back on the ground and surveyed the forest around him. Thunder rumbled quietly in the distance. "Wonderful," he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. "I suppose I'll have to find some type of shelter to get out of this mess." He got to his feet, shaking his pelt briskly before continuing on his way.

A quarter of an hour passed. The thunder continued to rumble softly in the distance. There was some luck in that, at least. As the tom cat pressed onward, a strange scent crept into his nostrils. He paused, opening his mouth slightly to smell his surroundings better. It was a strange, metallic scent, one he had never come into contact before. Curiosity got the better of him as he walked forward, the scent growing stronger with each step. His paw squelched in something, and he stopped, lifting the paw to examine it. His white fur was splotched with red. His head lifted slowly, and a scene of horror flashed before his eyes as the first lightning bolt tore across the sky.

The bodies of cats were strewn across the open forest floor. Blood pooled across the grass, soaking into the dirt. Their faces were pulled back into ugly, enraged snarls even in death, their expressions forever frozen in the heat of battle. The tom cat hissed with fear, his fur puffing out with shock. "There's dozens of them... Scores even!" he whispered in awe. He stepped forward tentatively, his spine shivering as his paws felt the cold blood seep between his toes. He nosed one body lightly, seeing the obvious claw marks ripped across her lacerated throat. "They did this to each other," he murmured, his tail flicking back and forth with fear. "How...? What could they have done to-?"

His words to himself were cut short as he felt the air rush out of his body when a blur of brown thudded into his thin frame. He screeched in shock, his claws raking almost uselessly against the heavy, well-muscled bulk that had pinned him to the ground. An authoritative hiss blasted into his face, and his ears pinned back, defeated.

"Who're you?" The voice above him was deep, thickly laden with a southern twang. The tom cat froze, his mouth agape, his voice temporarily choked as his attacker leaned in closer. It was another tom, a brown Maine Coon cat with thick, dirty fur. The larger cat sniffed him harshly, his lip lifting. "You ain't no ShatteredClan cat," he grumbled, getting up off the skinny tom. The black and white cat scrambled away a few feet, his fur sticking up with bloody mud. He panted with fear, watching as the Maine Coon sat on his haunches. His own fur was sticky with blood, and his muzzle had clearly been scratched up. "You're a kittypet, eh?" the brown tom asked, bending down and retrieving a twig from the ground, gripping it firmly between his teeth. The black and white tom cocked his head slightly, staring with wide, dark blue eyes. "Yeah, reckon you are by the looks of ya'," the brown tom went on. "You're right skinny, too. If you was lookin' for help 'round here, you're outta' luck if you can't already tell. LunarClan had a bit o' a run-in 'bout three hours back."

LunarClan? Shatteredclan? What was this fluffy southern furball talking about? The brown cat's golden eyes openly observed the black and white tom, and his flicked his makeshift toothpick with his tongue. "Can't leave you out here on your own, I'm 'fraid," he muttered, getting to his paws. "Too dangerous in the woods right now for a sorry little scrap like yourself." He flicked his thick tail once, his eyes narrowing somewhat. "On your feet, kittypet. I'm takin' you to the leader to have a chat with her. Or would you rather I left you alone in the storm in the middle of this mess?" he smirked as lighting flashed, illuminating the scene once again in a dazzle of light. Thunder cracked above them, and the wind rushed through the trees. The rain was coming. The black and white tom slowly stood to his feet, his frame trembling slightly.

"I don't know what a kittypet is, but I can tell already I don't like your tone with the phrase," he muttered. "My name is Jack."

"Jack, eh?" the Maine Coon said, turning to lead the way from the the grizzly scene. "Well if we're doin' introductions, my name's Barkhide."

"Where are we going exactly?" Jack asked, falling into step behind the larger tom. "What are these clans you were speaking of?"

"Every cat 'round these parts belongs to a clan," Barkhide said matter-of-factly as the walked. "Type of group, ya' see. We live together, feed on 'nother, and defend one 'nother with our lives if necessary."

"Seems primitive," Jack muttered. Barkhide's tail flicked in his face none too gently.

"Watch it," Barkhide scolded, though not unkindly. "You're one of them human play things, so I can't go 'round sayin' this and that 'bout how you ain't respectin' our code and way o' life. You'll find out soon 'nough after you have a chat with Ravenstar."

"Ravenstar?" Jack asked, his ears perking somewhat.

"Aye. She's our leader. Reckon she's in a right state at the time bein', though. All that's left of our clan is her, m'self, and Miss Mintleaf."

"Your names are odd to me," Jack said bluntly. Barkhide chuckled lightly.

"No doubt there," he said, leading the rest of the way in silence after that.

A few drops of rain fell between the sheltering roof of leaves as the beginnings of the storm started. Barkhide continued on at a brisk pace, and Jack almost struggled to keep in pace behind him. The traveled for nearly half an hour in the fashion before Barkhide stopped, nearly causing a now rather tired Jack to collide into his haunches.

Barkhide meowed softly, and within moments a small grey she cat with beautiful, white dapple markings scattered over her pelt appeared from underneath the sheltering roots of a large tree. She stopped, her face obviously surprised.

"Barkhide," she said, her voice bright though her eyes remained wary. "Ravenstar is resting right now. The wound on her shoulder is deep, and I'm no medicine cat."

"Very well," Barkhide nodded. "Mintleaf, I've brought us a visitor. Reckon he came from that big two-leg place across the forest."

"A kittypet?" she asked, circling Jack curiously. Jack stood stiffly, his hackles raised defensively. "How intriguing. We don't see many of the two-leg's pets around these forests."

"Clearly," Jack sighed. "I still don't think I like that term, "kittypet." It seems so... demeaning. I'd prefer to be called a house cat, at least."

"As you wish," Mintleaf shrugged, sitting across from him. Though her fur was of fine length, her tail bushed out into longer strands, and her green eyes were wide with interest. "We of LunarClan never held lower views of house cats. We took the legend of Firestar into our hearts and accepted all cats who showed the strength of a warrior in their hearts."

"Reckon he has no idea what you're talkin' 'bout, Mintleaf," Barkhide winked, smirking around his makeshift toothpick. Mintleaf shot him a haughty grin in return, winking swiftly as well.

A soft meow was heard beneath the shelter of the tree's roots. A dark shape emerged slowly, it's gait slow as a limp became obvious.

"Who is this?" The voice was low, but sweet, almost soothing. A black she cat approached the trio, her only flaw being the deep wound that was dashed across her shoulder blade. It still oozed blood. Jack swallowed nervously as this cat's aura hit him like a freight train. Though her voice was calming, her very being radiated authority and appeared to have the essence of calculated cunning. Sharp green eyes pierced Jack's heart, and for a moment he was awestruck.

"This is Jack," Barkhide's voice pulled Jack out of his momentary lapse of thought processing. "A k- House cat," he corrected himself. Ravenstar glanced at him for a second, then returned her gaze to her guest.

"Jack," she repeated. Jack felt a shiver go down his spine. "You have found your way to us during a rather difficult time. I assume by the filth on you and Barkhide's pelts that you have already discovered why." She paused, bending her graceful neck to lick her wound. "The three cats you see now are all that is left of my beloved LunarClan," she went on, sighing deeply. "The battle that took place came without warning. I had heard of ShatteredClan beforehand, and this is my own fault; I should have prepared my clan for a situation like this," her voice dropped to nearly an inaudible whisper, and her gaze had drifted to the trees. Thunder rumbled over their heads, and the rain picked up in speed. "I'll tell you of ShatteredClan, Jack," Ravenstar went on. "You are very fortunate that Barkhide found you before one of theirs did. They are a band of vile cats. They disrespect the warrior code, killing and raiding without remorse, without reason, with a wicked glee in their hearts." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Deathstar," she hissed lowly. Barkhide growled deep in his throat, and Mintleaf's tail flicked several times. Jack winced at the name.

"They would have killed you for sport, Jack," Ravenstar said, eyeing the house cat with pity. "You have no clan scent on you, and they would have known you for what you are in a heartbeat. They would have toyed with you, taken you slowly, and they would have taken your life just to prove they could." Jack swallowed audibly, his throat bobbing. Perhaps leaving his abandoned home wasn't the best of decisions.

"So they... killed your whole clan?" Jack murmured, looking at the three cats. Mintleaf lowered her head in remorse, and Barkhide only nodded briskly. "It seems unreal," Jack went on. "To think that a group of cats could be just... wiped out like that."

"We are dealing with something that should have never come to be in these woods," Mintleaf said quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground. "ShatteredClan goes against everything we warriors stand for."

"What are warriors?" Jack asked.

"Our way of life," Ravenstar said. "When a kit reaches six moons of age, we apprentice them beneath a grown cat, or warrior, to learn the ways of the clan. They learn to fight, to hunt, to protect their clan with everything they have to offer."

"It is a great honor," Barkhide grunted, his voice thickening with hidden emotions.

"There are also the queens; mothers," Mintleaf added. "We have a medicine cat, though she had passed on with the others, and a deputy that serves under our leader."

"I'm correct in assuming most of these cats who held these titles are dead as well?" Jack asked.

"They hunt in StarClan now," Mintleaf whispered, sniffling quietly.

"The clan that glows in SilverPelt every night," Ravenstar added.

Jack shook his head slowly. "So much to take in," he said bluntly. "I would have never guessed that a life like this existed outside my own street. It's bizarre."  
Ravenstar studied Jack with her piercing eyes.

"Perhaps," she said slowly after a moment of silence. "You would like to try our way of life?"

Barkhide and Mintleaf exchanged a look.

"What?" Jack blustered. "Me? Live in LunarClan? I'm really not sure, Ravenstar, I mean, I've never-" he babbled on, his face flushed beneath his fur.

"I'll be direct with you, Jack," Ravenstar said tartly, the air of command returning to her voice. "I'm faced with a very difficult situation. My clan is now dwindling into nonexistence. There are only three of us left. This must be rectified immediately if we are to survive. That means doing whatever I must to keep LunarClan's name alive in the forest. If I must take a house cat under my wing and train him in the ways of the warrior code, then I will. It will be awhile before LunarClan has kittens again to be raised as apprentices, so this is the option I have decided to consider."

"I... I will consider your idea, Ravenstar," Jack said slowly. Lighting split the sky as thunder boomed, making the forest quake. Mintleaf jumped slightly.

"Is it an omen from StarClan?" she whispered.

"Nah," Barkhide drawled, chewing his toothpick leisurely as the rain began to soak into their fur. "Reckon they've seen 'nough to take pity on us."

"We will discuss this further in the morning," Ravenstar said. She looked up as the rain pelted her. "There is one thing I must do before the sun comes up," she said quietly. She looked over at Barkhide. "Tradition states that I must name the new deputy before the moon sets. Barkhide, will you accept this position and honor me in being my deputy?"

Barkhide blinked in surprise, but nodded, bowing his head low in respect for his leader.

"Of course, ma'am," he said humbly. "I live to serve you and LunarClan."

"Very well then," Ravenstar said. "Come now, you three. We must rest tonight and await for fairer weather before we return to camp to... well, before we return." She turned, slipping into the shelter beneath the tree. Barkhide followed her. Mintleaf nudged Jack's shoulder with her nose, and he jumped slightly.

"Come on," she murmured, smiling gently. "Don't be afraid."

Jack followed her, his thoughts raging inside his mind like a wildfire.


	2. Chapter 2: Steamy Storms

Jack lay curled in a ball, his tail wrapped snugly around his body, his eyes squinched shut tightly. The sound of the storm thundered outside the shelter beneath the tree he and the others had taken shelter under.

However, his somewhat uneasy sleep was soon interrupted.

Mintleaf's soft giggle was heard. Jack's eyes cracked open, confused.

"What in the world...?"

Barkhide hovered over the pretty grey she-cat. His large head nuzzled against hers fondly, his tongue licking between her ears.

"You smell ravishin' tonight, miss Mintleaf," he murmured hoarsely.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Mintleaf sighed, though her body arched in a way that was anything but shy. Her beautiful tail waved silkily behind her, brushing seductively against Barkhide's chest and front legs. The tom cat purred deeply at her touch.

Jack peeped over his tail, and eyebrow cocking curiously. He nearly hissed in surprise when a gentle paw touched his hindquarters. Ravenstar's piercing green eyes locked onto his.

"It's polite to leave them alone," she whispered, so quietly that Jack strained to hear her. "I will not deny them to perform the most instictive thing cats can do when their clan faces being wiped out. Besides, if they are successful, LunarClan will have kittens sooner than we could have hoped."

Jack blinked, nodding quietly. He settled back into his original sleeping position, though his eyes sneakily continued to watch the scene across from him.

Mintleaf was crouched over, her bottom stuck in the air, swaying her body smoothly in front of Barkhide's face. The large tom was sitting on his haunches, staring at her hungrily.

"Gorgeous, darlin'," Barkhide grinned. Mintleaf looked over her shoulder, a sexy little smirk on her muzzle.

"Do you want it, cowboy?" she whispered, her voice dripping with lust. "Hmm? Do you want to shove that big, thick cock in me?"

Barkhide's large member was already hardened and out of its sheath by now. He licked his chops, watching as Mintleaf's pink pussy pulsed as it grew wet. He leaned forward, sniffing her gustily. His tongue snaked out, exploring around between her thighs. Mintleaf stiffened, shivering, though she sighed with excitment. Barkhide's tongue teased her lips, parting them skillfully before delving it into her folds. Mintleaf mewed loudly, her claws sinking into the softened earth beneath them. "Oh, Bark... Yes..." Barkhide chuckled as he licked, making Mintleaf tremble violently.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked her between licks.

"Yes..."

"You're so wet," he went on. He pulled his muzzle away, and Mintleaf whined pitifully.

"Please... more..."

Barkhide suddenly swept her in his embrace, laying her a little roughly on her back. Mintleaf gasped as he buried his muzzle deeply into her pussy again, and her legs spread wide. "Yes... yes!"

Barkhide pulled away, gasping with constrained excitement. He crouched over her, his member rubbing against her soaked lips. Mintleaf's head leaned back as she moaned with ecstasy. "Put it in me. Hurry!" Barkhide thrust his hips forward with a sudden jerk, and Mintleaf wailed.

As Jack watched this scene, his paw had strayed between his legs. His own member was hardening, and he needed relief. He stroked himself, watching the mating pair greedily.

Barkhide's thrusts were hard, powerful. Mintleaf could hardly handle the much larger tom. His barbed cock filled her, and then some, her walls stretched to max capacity. A lump of Barkhide's member could be seen silhouetted in her thin frame as it pushed against her womb. She panted, gasped, and cried out as Barkhide continued his steady pace.

"Barkhide... yes! Yes!"

"Oh, Mintleaf!"

"I want you, Barkhide. Fill me up! Oh, yes, make me pregnant!"

"Yes... yes!"

Barkhide suddenly tensed, groaning as an enormous load of cum spilled into Mintleaf. She yowled with an intense pleasure as she orgasmed with him, her walls rapidly squeezing around his pulsing member.

Jack spluttered quietly, cumming on the ground beneath him.

Barkhide pulled himself away from Mintleaf slowly, gasping, his thick fur trembling from the exertion of his actions. He flopped beside the she-cat, who lay on her back panting, a puddle of their combined juices leaking from her core and onto the ground beneath her.

In the darkness, Ravenstar smiled.


End file.
